


Deal.

by orphan_account



Series: Thor's Boredom [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Short, au where loki has to live with the avengers, hence the mention of Tony's couch, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is reading and Thor is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlightlyRiffed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyRiffed/gifts).



> This is a gift for my closest friend, SlightlyRiffed! Go check out her stuff, when she posts something!

“Brother? Brooootherrr?” Loki looked up from his book, exasperated out of his mind.  
“You know fully well we aren't brothers,” he spat in reply.  
“Not by blood, but by choice!”  
“Whose choice? Certainly not mine.” Thor huffed and sat himself down beside Loki on one of Stark's massive sofas. Loki rolled his eyes. “What did you want, Thor?”  
“I'm bored.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes. Dead serious.” Thor grabbed Loki's wrist, startling him into dropping his book.   
“Thor, what are you doing?” He stooped to pick up his book, simultaneously trying to shake his iron grip. As he turned his head to look at Thor, he felt something press against his lips as Thor's face came extremely close to his. Loki pushed him off and stood, retreating away from Thor, his face now bright red.  
“What was that?! What the hell was that?!” Thor shrugged.  
“I was bored.”  
“Bored?!” Loki shrieked.   
“But you liked it didn't you?”  
“Yes, but that's beside the point! You-”  
“Be quiet, Loki.” Thor stood and advanced quickly, cutting off Loki with another kiss.  
“Thor... We can't, there would be scandal...”  
“Then we won't let anyone find out. Deal?”  
“... Deal.”


End file.
